


红襟小鸟的世界

by SchneeSnow



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Illnesses, M/M, Powerlessness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有感于《克里斯蒂娜的世界》，by 安德鲁·怀斯。<br/>关于腓肠肌萎缩症。关于与能力的少年初恋。关于不知道能不能继续在一起。</p>
            </blockquote>





	红襟小鸟的世界

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，并且非常对不起，借用小红鸟的名字。  
> 乱七八糟的。  
> 温柔之人是世界的宝藏。♡小情侣是宇宙之宝。

"九岁那年我还能在山上跑，当然了，只是公园里的小山坡而已。"

提姆说道，风恰好从他背后后吹拂，仿佛是他开口让这清新流淌，康纳能嗅到他们坐着的青草、湿土、远处的流水和羽毛，还有男孩发丝中的香皂味。

"他们跑在我前头很远，杰森会笑我、喊我鸟宝宝，'慢吞吞的小弱鸡'，”提姆没来由地笑起来，似乎那是脑海中的甜蜜：“然后他们再跑回我身边。迪克帮我推秋千，总是推得很高直到我尖叫。”他抓一把身下的野草，一边有意识地回忆，一边无意识慢慢撕扯，他的手那么小那么瘦，连枝叶都能反抗他的力气。

“等我十岁生日的时候，只能用脚掌外侧走路了。"他说着，扭头看看康纳，而后低头专心看自己只磨损一侧的鞋子。

突然间康纳发现自己并不是一个好听众，他提起这个苦痛的话题，中途却不再想听对方的故事。太苦了，太痛了，无忧男孩如今才知晓同龄人在承担什么。提姆双眼望着草地望着前方望着自己手心，蓝幽幽如同阴云那边的好天气，美的双眼和晴朗的天气，却都透不过必将来临的风雨。

"然后呢？"康纳心想他该出于礼貌继续话题，也许他不该如此好奇，让他觉得喉咙里大概也长出了草，车前草，勿忘草，酢浆草，他注视提姆把绿色汁液擦在手心，乳白与青葱。提姆挪了挪自己的腿，两条白柱，干枯小树一般的细瘦，还不如同龄男孩的上臂粗。

"然后…”提姆眨眨眼睛，讲述自己的凄惨故事还带着俏皮笑意。“然后就像有人偷走我的力气，仿佛我的双腿粗糙地缝在身上，缝线一点一点腐蚀开裂，腿就一点一点脱离。我得费力抬高膝盖才能迈出一步，小腿在下面晃荡，脚背拱得怪模怪样像马蹄。我还没学好骑马，就再也不能自由走路。"

他把绿叶捻在指尖揉，摊在掌心任风吹落，似乎被揉搓被吹落的是疾病缠身的自己。"布鲁斯给我做拐杖，但不允许我走出院子。

谢谢你，康纳，"提姆对他微笑，双眼亮晶晶如同暗瘴中的珍宝。"你是第一个带我上山的。"

康纳的手背得到一个温凉触碰，提姆纤长的指头覆着他，康纳不禁联想匍匐于大地的知更雀，红胸脯贴着坚实尘土。他的鲜红小巧的男孩趴在自己背上，信赖他依附他，请求离开久居的金笼子。

康纳无法拒绝，他从来没法对提姆说不，于是他们坐在山丘上绿浪间，他身边一对瘦削的胳膊支撑身子，提姆看草看山看远方看天空，贪婪地看欣喜地看，让康纳妒忌那双眼中的风景。

期盼焦急又抗拒，十六岁的男孩也能从生活中品尝一丝忧虑。康纳跟随克拉克来到这里度过假期，近乎荒地之中遇见相邻的男孩，即是跟随命运牵引。

"杰森很久没回来了，迪克也会渐渐离去，还有达米安，他们终究都要远行，他们会有各自的伙伴，新的旧的未知的，"提姆继续说着，不介意手掌已被康纳握紧。"而我会陪着布鲁斯，留在这里。"

继续拥抱他的牢笼。

他看看康纳又看看远处的天和云和荒原，慢慢抽离自己的手。

"别，提米……"

"我的四肢在衰退，康纳，脚趾已经渐渐没了直觉，再来也许是手指。”他在康纳面前显示他指间的瘦骨嶙峋筋疲力竭：“之后我将再也不能站立，一切只能恶化，终有一天你会看到我的内脏腐烂。"

他却终于抱紧他，"我不怕，提米，你也别怕。我会把你从老宅子里偷出去，就像今天一样，就像你是只小知更鸟被我藏进口袋里。或者我会和布鲁斯谈话，我会让克拉克教我用枪，如果我必须和你父亲决斗的话……"

提姆的指尖封住他的嘴。"你会后悔的，会很快后悔。所以停下那些冲动想法。"他指引康纳的双眼看向原野另一边，"可能那些墓碑中将很快有一个我。"

一种忧郁蓦然爬上山坡，攀上他们的双腿弥散进入心窝，提姆回想自己不甚坎坷却缓慢下落的人生，它是未知短暂和不甘，可是康纳却微笑闯入，就是一束阳光闯进深渊，可对光明的回报只有无边无际的坠落。

"提米……"男孩如此强壮，胸膛宽阔怀抱暖热，这就足够，这就足够。

"…你想去巴黎吗，提米？我现在就想去，不知道为什么，也别在乎怎么去。”他搂着他仿佛紧箍一片羽毛。“你知道的，知更鸟可以从铁塔巅顶起飞，去墨西哥去新西兰，去新加坡和土耳其，你可以飞，小鸟。我的小鸟。"

湿润的小鸟啁啾："你在哄我开心。”

"你会知道我的真心。"康纳握着他的手，触摸自己跳动之处。


End file.
